Whims of a Road to Nowhere
by Bleach-ed-Na-tsu
Summary: Tsuna and his Newfie Lab Natsu have been traveling for years. Tsuna had never felt right sitting at home, and one day it grew too much. So he grabbed a bag, and bought some camping gear and just set off. He started alone, with little care about who knew where he was, but along his never-ending journey, Tsuna realises that wanderlust doesn't have to be burdened alone. Non-mafia au.


**So I have been struck with this painful wanderlust lately. And when I mean struck and painful I really mean it. Poor SkyGem has had to put up with me and I don't know how she does it.**

 **I can only put this sudden affliction down to a few things. Mostly to me wanting to run away. So while I was thinking about this strange affliction (and have you noticed that I've been writing this A LOT lately) I came up with this strange little fic. It's a one-shot. I won't write any more, but it's been rather therapeutic for me. So I hope it helps you some.**

 **Thank you, please forgive the randomness and poor grammar. (UNBETA'D)**

 **WARNING: Highly illogical, messy, and EXTREMLY OoC for some!**

* * *

Whims of a Road to Nowhere

* * *

 **Summary:** Tsuna and his Newfie Lab, Natsu, have been travelling for years. Tsuna had never felt right sitting at home, and one day it grew too much. He grabbed a bad, and bought some camping gear and just set off. He started alone, with little care about who knew where he was, but along his never-ending journey, Tsuna realises that wanderlust doesn't have to be burdened alone. Non-Mafia AU. Set in .

* * *

"Natsu, you ready to pitch-up for the night?"

A deep and steady 'wuoof' met Tsuna's ears and the teen couldn't help but smile. It had been a long time, and Tsuna still couldn't believe he was lucky enough to have this oaf of a dog with him.

He'd found the dog as a puppy on the side of some back-alley to nowhere. He looked to be newborn, barely squiggling around, eyes still closed. But even then he'd been big and black and Tsuna had felt an instant connection. Times had been hard going, buying the puppy the right food had meant that Tsuna had to stay put for a long time, and he never did do well when he was confined.

However, nursing Natsu until he was big enough to travel, and trained enough to be safe was enough to stop Tsuna's itch, enough to not go mad anyway.

Tsuna stretched, at twenty he was long and supple, never one for a bulky build he had a walker's physique. A walker, a climber; Tsuna was a runner. He always had been. Nana Sawada, his mother, always said that Tsuna could have been on the track team if he wasn't such a silly boy; always running away from teammates.

Tsuna had itchy feet when he was a child, he had itchy feet when he was a teenager. Tsuna always had itchy feet. He had longed to travel, loved learning about all sorts of cultures and traditions. But he had his mother, and a kind-of future in his little town, so Tsuna stifled it.

Except he couldn't for long. He ran around town, he bought more books and travel-guides than most ever would, he learnt to drive, but could never leave the city. Tsuna had always been trapped, even though he was the only one who would ever have been able to learn to fly.

Natsu rubbed up against Tsuna's waist, his big head dipped slightly to nuzzle the boy's stomach. Yes, Natsu was a beast of a dog but it meant that Tsuna never needed a space heater during this time of year. It was cold in the north. "It's alright Natsu, I'm over it. Let's pitch up for the night."

Natsu just barked and lolloped towards the bags that Tsuna had set down. It was hard to believe that his little runt was almost two.

Tsuna liked his tent. It was simple, and pretty small even though it was a three man tent. It was a soft orange with grey lining. It had a rain cover and an entrance cover so that Tsuna could put his shoes and outdoor gear outside during the night without worrying too much.

Thinking about it now, it had been a gift from Tsuna's mother years ago, long before Tsuna understood why he needed to travel. She had hoped that Tsuna could use it to entice some friends over for a sleepover, a camp out in the backyard with a real tent. She had thought it perfect.

Except Tsuna had never even touched it before the day he left home. It had been furious packing and burning eyes. Tsuna had barely managed to see it poking out of his closet before he stormed out of the house.

It hadn't even been opened once when Tsuna tore it out of the box and shoved it into his –only bag large enough for the fact that he _wasn't_ ever going to return –duffle bag.

A few bad nights of getting soaked, waking up freezing, and walking sore from the improper pack had quickly taught Tsuna. He'd bit the bullet and gone to an outdoor store and asked a very happy sales person to outfit him with whatever he needed.

But he kept the tent.

Tsuna had been hundreds of dollars out of pocket by the end of his shopping trip, but he also left with confidence that he could deal with this sudden need to travel, he suddenly felt _good_.

For the first six months, Tsuna slept in hostels and cheap motels, learning from online tutorials and talking to locals about traveling. Soon enough though, just like tonight, Tsuna just walked wherever he felt like. He never used a hotel now, more comfortable in his tent with his sleeping mat and sleeping bag.

He didn't need fancy dinners, just his worn pot and pan, and a burner just in case the fire didn't take.

It had been two years since Tsuna left home, and he honestly couldn't be happier. Natsu was happy, and kept him safe and made sure that he didn't feel lonely on those weeks where he didn't meet anyone special. But Tsuna had met so many people. He also knew that he had so many more to meet.

Like usual, it took Tsuna mere minutes to finish setting up for the night, and after a quick dinner of noodle soup and kibble (for Natsu) he was ready for bed.

Tsuna fell asleep to the heavy snores of Natsu on his back, and a mind wondering about which direction to take once they reached the bus station. The dog had the oddest habit of sleeping with his head on Tsuna's back, ready as protector from all around them. Even if he ended up protecting Tsuna from nothing but the night-time chill.

* * *

Honestly, Tsuna wasn't sure where he was and it was damn cold already.

That wasn't exactly true, Tsuna knew that he was in some Albertan town just not-quite off the beaten track, but he didn't know _exactly_ where he was. North-west of Red Deer he hoped. Not that that had ever mattered much to Tsuna of course. He practically lusted after being lost but found.

He and Natsu had arrived in the town off the train just as the sun had started to set, and while it wasn't exactly dark, Tsuna liked to be set up and safe before he needed to break the head-lamp out. Despite the fact that he had trained Natsu to sit still with a light on his head, Tsuna didn't like testing his fate and ending up cold because he forgot to set something up correctly.

Which was why he was rushing from the train station, trying to find someone who knew where the nearest bus stop was that would take him to the camp-site just on the other side of town. He'd walk there, but again, it was getting late.

Tsuna yanks on the beast's leash (though it's more like a horse rope) "Come on, Natsu. Don't sniff the trash I'll feed you now in a minute." Tsuna didn't know what kind of cat Natsu had found, but he really was tired, he wanted his pack off and a mug of hot-chocolate in his hand.

A roar came from the trash and all curiosity left Natsu as he growled in return. "Who the fuck are you calling trash?"

He'll admit it with little embarrassment –and he'll look back on it later and laugh with pure joy –but Tsuna screeched, loudly. Natsu very nearly bit the hand that came out of the trash, just on the principle of not appreciating his master being made to screech.

"God damn it, shut up!" The boy roared again, and this time Tsuna got a good look at him, pulling Natsu back before he could actually bite the man (despite how, secretly, Tsuna was very proud of his puppy for being so protective) "I'm the one who got called trash, you fucking idiot."

Natsu huffed, now that the yelling was done, and sat at Tsuna's hip. "I'm sorry, sir?" He started, a little unsure. "But, to be fair, I didn't know that you were there, and you scared the crap out of me."

More arguments ensured, because Hayato had a right to stoop in the gutter if he god damn wanted, but Tsuna also had the right to scream if he thought that he was going to be murdered. In the end, the two young men just settled for glaring and laughing, though the silver-haired man didn't do much of the laughing.

"Would you and that fucking beast get out of here already? I was actually about to settle in for the night when you're rude ass voice soiled the air."

Tsuna almost choked on his words, after all he hadn't been the one to start this whole argument. He had been trying to get Natsu moving. "Alright, alright. Sorry to disturb you, sir." Tsuna made a move to turn then, giving Natsu a quick click to get him moving. But Tsuna stopped with a bashful look on his face, as if he had just admitted to sleeping with his stuffed animal still (he didn't, he had Natsu for that) "Would you happen to be able to give me directions?"

"Che, what kind of idiot travels without knowing where he's going." The silver-haired boy, whose name Tsuna still didn't know, scowled at him and crossed his arms over his chest. However, the anger seemed to have disappeared when Tsuna's blush became evident.

It was then that Tsuna noticed the bag tucked against the wall and the poor-excuse of a lean-to the man had made. He didn't _look_ homeless, he was well-kept, clean shaven, and certainly didn't act like he'd been squatting. However, he did have this feral look that Tsuna had managed to gain for himself; so Tsuna knew that this young man had probably been out of home for at least as long as Tsuna had. Except he wasn't having as good of a time with it.

Now, Tsuna took a moment to think about his answer, because while there had been many times Tsuna had bunked up with homeless youth to learn about their experiences, and share a warm fire or a couple of protein bars, there was something different about this one. Tsuna could see _survival_ gear in his poor excuse for an expedition bag.

"I know where I'm going." Tsuna finally replied, he hoped that this man hadn't seen his knowing stare, or the way that his eyes flashed gold. But the silver and green boy did, and it piqued his curiosity. "I'm heading to the Ogmoore campsite. I just need to know which bus stop will take me there is all."

Hayato blinked, unused to such an easy reply to his taunts. Usually people left quickly after his insults. "Che, still an idiot. Take the R-64 to Cedar Court and you're about a five minute walk north of the place you're looking for."

For all the biting in his tone, Tsuna couldn't help but think this kid wasn't so bad. He was probably just untrusting, honestly, Tsuna could probably take a page out of his book. Especially when he gestured with his chin.

"Why don't you show me the way? I'll treat you to a hot drink."

Green eyes blinked before a scowl flashed across a handsome face, Tsuna blinked at the brutality of it. "The fuck? What do you want from me?"

Natsu growled, feeling the threat, but Tsuna soothed it away with an ear scratch. "Nothing." He was surprised, but then he thought for a moment and held his hand out with a gentle –toothless –smile. "My name is Tsunayoshi, I just arrived in town. It's nice to meet you. I'd like to thank you for helping me, so come on. I'll even pay your fare for the bus ride."

And the man just stared stunned, he stared when Tsuna picked up his dusty duffle bag, and he stared as he and Natsu started walking in the _**wrong**_ **bloody** direction towards the buses.

"Oi! You fucking twat, it's this way. Jeez how long have you and this bear been travelling? How are you not dead?!"

"I'm not that bad, Mr. Silver." Tsuna chuckled, as he hands his new acquaintance his bag back and following him towards the centre of the town.

"It's Hayato, you fucking ass-hat!"

Soon enough the fire was crackling warmly, smelling like the pine that Tsuna had thrown on top. Hayato sat on the opposite side of the fire, and Natsu grumbled at Tsuna's feet. But Tsuna had never felt more comfortable before. He didn't feel stifled like he usually did when he was with company.

Maybe it was a sign of good things to come.

"So what are you doing out here, Hayato." Tsuna asked as he passed the now clean –and not so scowl-y –silver haired man a tin mug of herbal tea. Tsuna was very good at picking edible plants now. Though perhaps it wasn't the most legal thing to do.

Green eyes watched Tsuna like he was a potential enemy. His eyes were guarded, and Tsuna had only seen eyes like that on wild dogs who had tried to get to close to Tsuna. It hurt the brown-haired boy a little to know that Hayato had been hurt with abandonment. "Che, it's none of your business….but thanks for the food." He muttered, always polite.

Hayato's mother would have been so sad to see him so terse with a man who was only trying to help. Thinking of his mother made Hayato's eyes burn and he took a sip of the scalding tea to distract himself.

Tsuna just smiled sadly. He looked up towards the stars, awed as usual by their colour. "Well I'm running away." Tsuna explained, hoping to loosen the knot in Hayato's back.

"Where to?"

"I don't know."

* * *

"Hey Tsuna?"

Hayato had somehow ended up staying the night. A warm fire, and sweet firewood led to hours of conversation, mostly about why Tsuna left home, but also about Hayato. Hayato found himself enthralled by the stories that Tsuna told him. There were harsh lessons that Tsuna had learnt, but also triumphs that Hayato wanted to experience for himself. And between some of the best food that Hayato had eaten for almost a year and a half, and the hot drinks, he had grown sleepy. All it took was Tsuna saying that breakfast would be good in the morning, and Natsu snuggled in his lap to get Hayato agreeing to stay when Tsuna asked. He had never intended to grow fond of these companions, Hayato had felt and lost people too much in his life, and he had wanted to spend more than year alone before trying again.

Too bad Tsuna drew people in, drew in strays, and promised to give them a home, but never force them to stay.

A hum sounded from beside Hayato, it was sleepy and muffled by a thick winter coat of black fur, but was lucid at least.

"I know you left home to have some freedom, but I promise not to keep you grounded." Hayato blabbed as he tried to get his words out in one breath. "Can I join you, just until I find somewhere to settle again?"

Hayato didn't need a reply when Tsuna laughed and a hand found his to squeeze reassuringly. "I'm sure we can manage that. You'll find somewhere you like soon enough."

Hayato knew though, somewhere in his heart, that he already had. Hayato would settle alright, he'd settle for a backpack of his life, and sharing a tent with Tsuna.

* * *

In the morning Tsuna was extremely worried when he couldn't find his map, or his compass, or any of his navigational equipment. Maps and compasses weren't hard to come by, but some of the other things had been expensive and others gifts.

Except then he saw Hayato with his hair tied up, and his new bag buckled comfortably around his waist. The silver-haired man had his glasses on his nose, and Tsuna's compass in hand.

* * *

"So where are we headed, boss?" Hayato's grin is cheeky some two weeks later as they ate a bean and squash stew around their campfire near flathead National park, Montana. Tsuna chuckled at the humour, but ignored it. He enjoyed having a pet-name that had nothing to do with his intelligence, and everything to do with Hayato's trust in him.

Tsuna hums a little, smiling as he runs fingers along Natu's head. He thinks of good sushi and warm tea. "We're going to head a little north now, Hayato." He smiles. "It's time to go see Pops."

* * *

Tsuna ducked his head into the store first, and was greeted with the largest smile he'd come to find. A familiar one, but not familiar in the way of being demanding.

The pair and a dog are in Canada somewhere now. It took them almost a month to get there, but the town is familiar to Tsuna, and though wanderers rarely look back at the path they made, Tsuna could pace this city as if he remained for years and not days at a time. Usually he hated cities, they were loud and ugly and stifling. But not this one.

"Tsuna, my boy!" Tsuyoshi paced from behind the counter and pulled Tsuna into a tight hug. Chest to chest, with long father arms around his back, Tsuna felt relaxed and all the fatigue of the day washed away in the rain of Tsuyoshi's presence. "I figured you'd be back around now; but you're late."

Tsuna couldn't help but laugh. He insisted that he did not have a routine; he was a roamer. Tsuyoshi on the other hand insisted the opposite; while Tsuna didn't check in every Wednesday at 6:43, he did wander into Tsuyoshi's shop every three or so months, and some odd visits when Tsuna wasn't quite sure which direction he was heading. It had been four months since Tsuyoshi had seen Tsuna, so he was due a visit.

Warmth flooded Tsuna, "Well if you insist. You don't need to worry though I got caught up in a few things is all."

"I can see that, I imagine this is one of them, hmmm?" Tsuyoshi asked cheekily, "I didn't think you'd trade in your trusty hound."

Tsuna laughed when Hayato blushed and stuttered. "No, Natsu's around back with our stuff, just like usual. I wanted to introduce you to my new travelling companion."

Hayato stepped forward then, blushing and unsure of this whole thing. After all, thus far, Tsuna hadn't mentioned staying anywhere multiple times. Yet here was a man who obviously knew Tsuna more intimately than Hayato did, welcoming them in as if they were coming home. And Hayato had never been here.

"Tsuyoshi, this is my friend Hayato. Hayato, this is Tsuyoshi. He's been a safe haven for me over the years." Tsuna laughed, memories flooding him.

Tsuyoshi eyes up this rough boy, feral in the eyes, but he gravitated around Tsuna in a way that was not at all nervous. When the elder held out a hand, he was happy to feel a cool dryness in the palm and a strong shake. "Come, sit. Let me tell you how this runt and I met."

Tsuna tried to argue, "Oi, I'm no runt. That's Natsu!" But really, Tsuna felt more home here than he ever did in his own home, and Tsuyoshi never asked (never mind begged) Tsuna to return.

* * *

"You're telling me that this was the first place you actually stopped?" Hayato sounded devastated. Tsuna had been travelling well over a year before coming across Tsuyoshi's little shop, even Hayato had struck up the odd acquaintance before then.

"Yeah….and I only came in because Natsu was sick and I didn't know what to do." Tsuna mused as he sipped on the tea Tsuyoshi had given them.

"Little runt had his own runt." Tsuyoshi sounded wistful, "I'm a dog lover, had them all my life 'cept now. I knew what was wrong and after hearing a little more about this boy I insisted he stayed."

Hayato looked aghast, his eyes wide and his mind whirring. "Tsuna." There was reprimand in Hayato's tone, and Tsuna couldn't help but laugh.

"What can I say, Haya?" Tsuna admitted, "I didn't know where I was going, I was still shy and unsure of myself. I couldn't trust my family to have my back and help me, so I definitely didn't want to trust a stranger to. If I hadn't had gotten here, and been so comfortable coming and going I may well have gone back to Namimori and given up my need to travel."

Tsuyoshi's eyes grew angry at that thought, because he knew how important moving freely was to Tsuna, but just as he was about to open his mouth a door slammed at the back of the house and Natsu's bark ended the conversation. Hayato didn't forget the conversation, but when Tsuyoshi came back, a little grim but otherwise happy, the tone was forgotten.

Tsuna was curious about the slamming, since there were suddenly footsteps upstairs in the living quarters, but he kept his mouth shut. Tsuyoshi would tell him is something was wrong.

An hour or so later Tsuyoshi stood and closed up the shop, the last few customers had just left, and while the old-Japanese man never had qualms about staying open past official hours, it was getting late. He turned from the front door to see Hayato and Tsuna had already collected the last of the dishes and were just repacking their bags.

"Don't think you'll be going that fast boys." Tsuyoshi's tone grew stern, and Hayato flinched where Tsuna grew confused.

Tsuna stepped before Hayato, calming his friend with a smile. "I wouldn't want to impose, Tsuyoshi. I mean usually it's just me but there's two-."

But Tsuyoshi was already walking back into the kitchen with the dishes, when he came back it was with two rags and a mop. "Silly boy, how long has it been since you called me Tsuyoshi. One or two or four it doesn't matter. I enjoy you're company and you're staying for at least the night."

"Thank's pops." Tsuna smiled, and Hayato felt warmth pool in his stomach as he watched the pair. No, Tsuna didn't have much luck with his family, but Hayato would be blind if he couldn't see the family he had built for himself.

When the restaurant was mostly clean, Tsuna ran downstairs to put their bags away and open their sleeping mats, as well as settle Natsu in with some dinner. Hayato took that moment to turn to Tsuyoshi with pleading eyes, and a stiff back. He bowed at the waist and tried to take the natural terseness out of his tone.

"Thank you, Tsuyoshi. For putting me up for the night, and for looking after Tsuna."

With that, Hayato turned to run, his face lit up and his ears burned. Especially when Tsuyoshi let out this strangled laugh. Except, for all his efforts, Hayato didn't get far. Tsuyoshi just pulled Hayato in. He pulled him in intimate and warm, and Hayato felt the burn in his eyes again. Tsuyoshi was much like his mother. "Now don't you feel bad, boy." The man muttered, pushing Hayato back just enough to watch his eyes. "Call me pops too. Any friend of my boy is a son of mine."

"Yeah okay, I was just thanking you old man." Hayato huffed, but he hugged the man once more before sprinting down the stairs to where he and Tsuna would be sharing the guest room.

Hayato slept pretty well that night.

* * *

As Hayato was walking back into the restaurant, having just taken Natsu on his morning jog the following morning, he was extremely surprised to catch Tsuna leaning against a door-frame. His eyes were clouded and his eyebrows folded. Hayato had learnt over the past six-some months that Tsuna's eyes were very telling.

A storm was brewing somewhere.

"Why are they _here_ though?"

In the next room, apparently.

"They're our guests, I've told you about Tsuna before, son. What's got you so riled?" Tsuyoshi's voice was disappointed, but also worried. The string of concern was deep, and Hayato felt the itching to defend the man against whatever it was making him so…sad. "Was it those friends of yours again, that's why you're home after all."

A heavy silence lasted a mere few seconds before this tense voice filled the room. "My being home has nothing to do with University, Dad. How many times do I have to tell you to butt-,"

Tsuna had had enough apparently, because he plastered a smile on his face and walked in, dragging Hayato along with an extremely staged conversation.

"Natsu was good as usual I assume, Haya?"

Never let it be said that Hayato wasn't quick on the uptake. He swiftly schooled his face and voice into one of guarded calm, though it wasn't difficult to feel guarded in an unfamiliar place. "That bear of yours couldn't put a paw out of place if he tried. You trained him well."

"That's good to hear. Ah, Good morning, Pops." Tsuna practically sang, and he noticed the confusion colour the brows of the boy beside Tsuyoshi. "Oh, I don't think we've met before….."

Tsuyoshi coughed, "No you haven't. Tsunayoshi, this is my son, Takeshi. He's just got back from University, which explains why you haven't met before. Take, this is Tsuna, the young man I've told you about, and his travelling companion, Hayato."

Tsuna had seen Tsuyoshi angry; seen him throw _brawlers_ out of his shop with furious ease. He'd seen the man close to tears with happiness, and he'd seen the man stern. It was extremely unnerving though, to see a boy with Tsuyoshi's eyes look so cold and cut off. As if Tsuna had nothing to do with his life, as if letting Tsuna see even an ounce of weakness would break the boy.

"Ah, I've heard a lot about you, Takeshi. It's nice to finally meet you."

"Maa, well it was nice to meet you too, but I still have to unpack some…so see ya around." It was a polite way to excuse himself, and anyone who knew the boy probably would have been fooled. Tsuna though had seen so many cultures and people. He's seen the way people were uncomfortable with his wandering and strangeness, and knew when someone was forcing a smile for the sake of others.

"Ah, you too Takeshi,"

Takeshi wandered into the back room where the stairs to the living area were located and Tsuna's eyes followed him intensely. Hayato and Tsuyoshi were chatting comfortably over the counter, but Tsuna interrupted.

"Something happened at his school, Tsuyoshi?"

"You're a little too sharp, boyo." Tsuyoshi muttered, eyes as sharp as the blade in his hand as he processed the fish. "I had really hoped he would be over it by the time he met you. But you've caught him at a bad time."

A snort came from Hayato. "That's not a bad time, Tsuyoshi." Hayato sobered. "Something broke him, bad."

"Ahh, it did." Tsuyoshi takes a seat and sighs tiredly. "Takeshi plays varsity baseball, he's good too. That boy can pitch like its breathing. He's worked hard for his positon though."

Hayato could hear the fury building, his father used to make this calm face before he exploded, but this was different. Where Hayato's father would explode _at_ him, Tsuyoshi was ready to slaughter someone _for_ his son.

"They, naturally have an academic and drug requirement to remain on the team. Takeshi works his ass of for the academics. He doesn't go out to parties, he doesn't do the social thing with a lot of the team because he's never been good at school ya-know?"

And Tsuna's eyes flash and Hayato feels his hackles raise slowly as their brains run through the only thing that could have made Tsuyoshi's boy (who Tsuna knew through the thousands of stories he'd heard) so bitter.

"So it's fair to say that while his classmates and fans like him well enough, Takeshi isn't so popular with his teammates." Tsuyoshi's tone is building into a rumble, like a storm on the horizon. "The drug tests came along, and not one boy came up as drug positive even though Takeshi has told me that he's _seen_ the guys snorting coke before a game."

"Except for one right?" Tsuna asked.

"Except my boy's test came up **positive** for drugs." Hayato flinched back when Tsuyoshi's eyes flashed with blue fury.

"What did the team do, when you tried to argue that the test was rigged?" Hayato followed Tsuna's questions in an eerie calm that Tsuyoshi appreciated. Hayato knew what Tsuyoshi would have done to get his son's name righteously cleared. And while Tsuyoshi hated that he was unloading on these boys – _his_ boys –they seemed to understand a thousand times more than anyone else in Tsuyoshi's life did.

"The team _honoured_ Takeshi with a leave of absence! Said they couldn't _risk_ him playing during the summer." Tsuyoshi growled with venom on his tongue. "He's allowed to rejoin the team as long as he's clean come September. It's the only reason he's home and not at some training camp right now."

Once his breathing has evened again, Tsuyoshi gets up and leaves, and Tsuna know that he's tired and sore from talking about such a betrayal. No one thinks their child can be betrayed. Tsuyoshi knew that he couldn't fix the horrible children at Takeshi's school, but he could try his best to heal his son before he went back.

Hayato and Tsuna know they can't really intervene either. They don't know Takeshi, and he certainly wouldn't even think to trust them either. That evening is rather tense for all of the people in the house, as were the next few days. Hayato and Tsuna tried to think of things to do, but they came up with nothing.

In the end, as much as they felt home within the walls of take-Sushi, it wasn't their home. They would have to leave soon it seems.

"Don't worry, Tsuna. They'll figure it out before long. That's a father-son team like no other I've seen."

* * *

"Oh. Um, have you two seen my dad?" Takeshi looked so awkward, standing in the doorway in just a pair of shorts. He had come down to apologize for being such a jerk the last few days (thought he didn't know how to stop at this point) but hadn't expected the two hikers to still be in his father's restaurant.

"He stepped out so we're watching the shop for a minute." Hayato explained as his eyes rolled over Tsuna's beat up old map. He was looking at all the different lines Tsuna had taken and wondered if his own map would look like that one day.

"Don't mind us though, we're just plotting out a route." Tsuna explained, sipping on some nice coffee from down the road. "Not a solid one, but a general feeling of where we want to go. We're both getting a little itchy again, so we'll be leaving soon."

"Why don't you just go to your own home?" Takeshi hadn't meant to be heard, but he was bitter about these strangers making his father so happy. He couldn't blame his dad, he had been rather closed off the last year, but still.

Hayato's eyes flashed, "Oi, don't start something with us you-."

"We don't have a home, Takeshi." And the boy's eyes widened and filled with shame. "Don't look so surprised, but at least listen if you're going to be bitter, kay? I'm not exactly ashamed to say it, Hayato's not either. But I for one never want to go home, I get too itchy. Is so stifling in my home town. I just…needed to run away." Tsuna explained, spinning his pen.

"How could travelling possibly help that? From what my old man tells me you don't even have a destination, you just throw a dark and go." Takeshi had drawn closer, curious about Hayato's writing. He knew he had hit a sore spot, and he was genuinely sorry about that. Tsuna knew that though. Tsuna didn't blame the Yamamoto boy for snapping, and opened up a spot for the tall boy to sit.

A thought hits him like lightning and Tsuna is hard pressed not to cackle, because he feels like he finally knows how to help the man who gave him a forever home without saying a word, and how to help the boy that that man loves. The boy who Tsuna is pretty sure he'll grow to love as an individual too.

"You'd be surprised, eh, Hayato? How cathartic it can be to just leave. To just grab your bag and go without having deadlines or an expectation."

"Pfft, you're just a professional-student right now, Takeshi." Hayato huffs. "You don't see it yet, you don't see the roads."

Takeshi is quiet, watching these men, who seem suddenly four _centuries_ older and wiser; he watches men that suddenly seem so sentinel and so ancient. Takeshi suddenly sees these men with wings, like birds whose designs haven't changed in centuries, their flight had only gotten better.

"Would you like to, though?" Tsuna asks with this sly grin. "Would you like to come see the roads with us?"

And Takeshi did, he wanted to see what turned these boys into such sure men. He wants it more than he's ever wanted to play catch, or join the varsity team.

When Tsuyoshi heard about this decision he wasn't sure how to feel. Because his boys were taking his son away suddenly. But he also saw this burn in Takeshi that he had _never_ seen before and he thinks it so worth not seeing his son for months at a time (Tsuyoshi would already go two months without seeing Takeshi while he was at school, so what was a few more?) if it meant that he got to see Takeshi look like this even once more.

Which was why, after sitting and talking with Hayato and Tsuna, and Takeshi (separately) he decided that it was worth it. He'd let Takeshi go on an adventure for a few months, a trial run during his summer break. He'd let Takeshi go on this vacation and see if he could find something worth living for. Tsuyoshi would let his son go, if it meant his son would come back to him. If it meant that Takeshi would stop his dangerous routine of just being alive, and not living, then it would be worth it.

The goodbye some two weeks later was a touching one. Neither Tsuna nor Hayato could watch it, they turned eyes away, burning with want, and with worry.

They were taking a boy with a family away this time, not letting a stray join them. Did they have the right?

But Tsuyoshi must have read their thoughts, because after checking Takeshi over –making sure the old pack he'd found fit him right, making sure he had his phone, and money, and food, and clothes and was _alright_ with this –Tsuyoshi pulled both Hayato and Tsuna close, breathing in deeply and letting the boys cling. Because yes, these boys were twenty, but Hayato and Tsuna had gone long enough without some stern love in their life.

"I can't wait to hear all these stories when you return. New ones, good ones. Keep each other safe for me, alright?" He whispered like a prayer, and like a blessing. He cupped Hayato and Tsuna's cheek, forcing the slightly shorter to promise him that while looking him dead in they eyes.

Tsuna just nodded, choked up a little. Hayato though had this serious set in his shoulders. "Don't worry, we'll be back, and we'll have a novel's worth of stories."

"Then when you write that book, it better be dedicated to me, Hayato." Tsuyoshi grinned a lopsided smile with tears in his eyes before he crouched down to Natsu's level. The dog gave him this stare, one only a god could give, a creature who was loyal like no other, and lived seven years for every one he was alive. "And you look after them for me, old boy. I can't trust this lot to keep _themselves_ out of trouble, now can I?"

"Waouf!"

And Natsu's blessing was enough, because the boys got on the bus to the middle of nowhere to start their trip. Tsuna thought that they'd go south and see where it took them. Takeshi had never seen the states, and Hayato had seen so little of it. It made sense, to Tsuna that they start there and just see where they went from there.

Tsuna knew that this trip was only a trial for Takeshi, but that didn't mean that Tsuna wanted to let the boy go. He wanted to give this friendship a real fighting chance. He wanted to know if this companionship with Hayato was a fluke, or if there were more people that Tsuna was supposed to meet.

"It's been bothering me, Tsuna." Takeshi started as they walked slowly along the roadside, not really sure where they were heading. "I mean, my old man told you why we're here…but you have a Japanese name, what are you doing in Canada?"

Tsuna shrugged, "My family moved over here after my dad got transferred a job out in British Columbia. Though fat lot of good that did, he was never home anyway."

Takeshi nodded, he could understand that to an extent. They'd moved here for family reasons, and after his mom had died, Takeshi's father had stepped up and moved his business home, quite literally too.

"Why'd you want to know, Takeshi?"

To the tall boy's credit he just shook his head. "No reason, just making chatter. Let's play 20 questions to get to know each other!" Takeshi chuckled, running backwards and grinning when Hayato screamed at him to watch his step.

Apparently Hayato was worried that Tsuna would have a heart attack if Takeshi hurt himself; Takeshi liked to think that Hayato would be just as worried. Even though all of them carried their own first-aid kit on them.

As a show of good faith, when they pitched a tent on some abandoned forest trail that night, Takeshi cooked up a hearty meal with the last of their fresh foods. He told them all sorts of stories about his university, and sports teams, and listened when Tsuna and Hayato gave tidbits of their lives.

Takeshi loved his university, he loved the freedom of living away from home. And he loved being back with his old man more. Which is why –even if only a tiny bit –he felt kind of bad when he realised that he never, ever wanted to go home if it meant this trip could last forever.

* * *

Somehow or another, Tsuna stops carrying the pots and pans. His pack is lighter now without his maps and pots, and so is Natsu's as Tsuna and his new companions sit on a rock amongst a patch of trees to plot their next direction.

He looks over and smiled at how bulky and awkward Takeshi's pack looks today where it had been smooth yesterday. He tried to protest, but the boy laughs soft and warm.

"Maa maa, since I'm doing the home cooking now, I'm going to carry the pots. Don't worry."

And so Tsuna stops fretting, and he forgets that he had carried them in the first place.

* * *

"I'm taking a gap-year, Kyoko. Tell mom and dad next time they see fit to come home." Ryohei was standing at the door with a backpack slung over one shoulder, and a duffle bag across his chest. He had a stern look on his face, especially when his sister scowled.

"What do you mean, onii-chan?" Her voice was condescending, and considering the fact that she was almost two years younger than him, he thought it ridiculous. "You only just applied to school, you can't just leave."

Ryohei snorted, "You're extremely right, but I applied to have a gap year. So don't worry so much, little sister."

He had his bases covered, he knew what he wanted, and he felt so bored. Ryohei hadn't been a fan of school, and if it wasn't for the amazing boxing and mixed-martial arts team he would have found a way to avoid continuing his education all together. Especially since his parents (who were never home) and his sister (who was always used to make him look bad) were the only ones who wanted Ryohei to go to uni. Even his guidance councillor had suggested Ryohei go into something more vocational.

"Onii-san…" Kyoko tried again, frowning as Ryohei pushed his shoes on and headed for the door.

"Don't worry, Kyoko." Ryohei tried again, a little sterner this time.

"I'm not worried." Kyoko muttered, her eyes stern. "But, I mean you didn't tell me, you didn't tell Mama or Papa. Do you even have a plan? Don't you think it's irresponsible of you to just up and leave?"

The boxer's shoulders stiffened and he filled the doorway. But he didn't stop, he just muttered something darkly to his sister before slamming the door and starting the ten minute jog to the bus stop. "Maybe it is, but that doesn't change the fact that I'm going."

Waiting was never Ryohei's strong suit. Taking his time wasn't easy either. Which is why Ryohei was a little mad at himself for getting so riled up when Kyoko started breathing down his neck. He'd managed to make the usual jog ten minutes rather than fifteen, which meant that Ryohei now had to wait around for another twenty minutes before the bus arrived. If it were on time.

It was going to be long and boring. So Ryohei did what he did best. He started doing circuits to pass the time. He didn't get far though, because all of a sudden voices started approaching his bus stop.

Not many coaches came through this area, and so he was extremely surprised that anyone else would be heading out of town. Especially since the bus he was taking was not heading to the nearest city where most did their shopping.

Ryohei had just decided to leave. The quickest way to do that was to pack a bag and head west.

The ones who appeared over the crest of the hill were a strange group of hikers.

Ryohei called them that because of the gear they had and the way they dressed. Compared to Ryohei, they looked practically professional. Their packs were well maintained –with a few patches here and there –and high grade. They all wore them well, and looked comfortable even with the weight.

Even the dog beside them trotted happily with his little pack.

The tallest of them was an athlete, Ryohei could just tell that. He didn't know what kind, he could have been a ballerino, for all Ryohei knew, but he was an athlete. Tall, black hair buzzed short on the sides, and a dark blue pack strapped to his hips.

The two others were fairly similar in height, though very different. The first was wide in the shoulders with silver hair of all things, he wore small glasses perched on his nose, and his hair was up in a ponytail. From a distance, the man looked like an academic, though from the way he was gesturing, he was rather riled up. It was his voice that Ryohei had heard first. His pack was small but still wrapped around his hips. It was covered with decals and iron-on patches, a bright red that Ryohei thought suited him well enough.

The final one stood between the others, he was smiling softly and was holding the leash of what looked like a bear, but couldn't possibly be one. His hair was a puffy mess of brown spikes and he wore a dark orange bandana to keep it out of his eyes. He was neither an academic nor an athlete, he was narrow everything, even the silver-haired boy beside him had more muscles on him. However, Ryohei knew when he saw experience, and he assumed that the boy in the middle probably hiked a lot and that the three were going for a weekend camping trip.

He would realise later that he didn't actually recognize the boys from town, or from high school.

The middle boy looked up, and Ryohei was met with vivid almost-orange eyes. He was so distracted he almost didn't respond to the boy.

"Good afternoon! You wouldn't happen to know if this is the stop to catch the greyhound to Cincinnati would you?"

"It is actually." Ryohei responded slowly, he stood up and brushed the dirt from his pants before extending his hand. "Bus it probably EXTREMELY late though, usually is around these parts." While in the center of Louisville that wasn't true, Ryohei didn't exactly live in Louisville.

The silver-haired one sighed a little, even as Takeshi laughed. "Maa, it's nothing we haven't been through before. A bus being late has never dampened our spirits before, right Tsuna?"

Gold eyes met Ryohei's and he wondered where the boy managed to get contacts that colour. "No, we're not in a rush, thank you for your help….."

"Ah, it's Ryohei! It's extreme to meet you boys!" He grinned, punching the air and belly laughing as Tsuna and Takeshi chuckled.

"Well thank you then, Ryohei. I'm Tsuna by the way, and this is Natsu."

"I'm Takeshi, pleased to meet you man."

"Hayato."

"What EXTREME names." Ryohei grinned. "You guys must be pretty good friends, to go camping together." The eldest man flopped himself into the bench as the other boys unloaded their packs from their backs. If they had a while to wait they might as well get comfortable.

"Hah, I wouldn't call what we do camping." Hayato snorted.

"It's a bit _EXTREME."_ Takeshi chuckled, and Ryohei would have probably given the boy a good punch for the insult if it weren't for the pure good nature the boy gave off. "We just kind get on one bus, and off at a random stop. And then when we're bored of that place, we do it again."

"Mostly we walk though." Tsuna explained with a wave of his hand as Ryohei grew more and more astonished. "Nothing better than opening a map and pulling out a compass if you ask me."

"You seem like seasoned travellers, then." Ryohei chuckled, all the bad mood from earlier gone in the presence of the happy teens. "Amateurs couldn't do that, wouldn't I'd bet." Ryohei certainly wouldn't, not without some kind of guiding hand to help him figure out the ropes until he was comfortable.

"You could say that." Hayato muttered, "This one here's a green horn in comparison though."

"Maa maa, Haya that's not nice. I've been with you six months already, I don't think I'm a greenhorn anymore." Takeshi slung an arm over Takeshi's shoulder, and the two started bantering loudly.

They quickly fell into sparring positions, and though Ryohei wanted to join because sparring was an EXTREME way to get to know each other, he settled for watching Tsuna. The boy was laughing softly, and with a quick whistling sound, he sent his black bear of a dog after the boys to make sure they weren't too rough.

"And you?"

Tsuna hummed, "I'm pretty seasoned I guess. I've been travelling for almost four year, Hayato's been with me for two, and as Takeshi said, he's been with us for six months." Tsuna didn't sound condescending in the least. "What about you?"

Ryohei honestly blushed, a little embarrassed for thinking (even if only because the boy was so like his sister) that Tsuna was mere child on a vacation. "No, I'm just heading out."

"Where are you-."

"Oh look, it's actually on time." Hayato huffed, and Ryohei was completely blown away that the twenty minutes had passed so quickly.

The driver opened the door and came to help them all put their bags away, though Hayato just shoved him away so he could do it himself. Ryohei let the man do his job though, especially when he started scowling. It was then that he turned to see wide smiles on two of the other boys' faces.

"You getting on this bus too, Ryohei?" One of the boys asked, Ryohei was sure that he said his name was Takeshi. "What an amazing coincidence."

"It EXTREMELY is." Ryohei knew it wasn't though, as he said, greyhounds stopped here once in a blue moon. But he thought that Tsuna and Takeshi suited the pleased surprised look. "I'm heading to the train station in Cincinnati."

"Us too. Heading north then east." Hayato grumbled as he took Natsu's pack off and tucked it in the storage under the bus.

"We're going to see what the Newfoundland is like this time of year." Tsuna grins as he and his group move towards the back bench of the coach, as if they expected it to be empty for them. It was but that was beside the point, the fact was that the boys moved like it was normal for them to take the back portion of a couch. Ryohei watched with interest, especially since the boys look unfazed when the large beast of a dog takes up most of one and a half seats with his body alone.

"As in the Maritimes?" Ryohei asks, leaning forward and grinning. He had always wanted to go there. His mother was Canadian, and she had told him stories about her home in the east, but Ryohei and Kyoko hadn't seen much more than photos and souvenirs.

This time Hayato laughs, having joined the group after ensuring everything was secured in the coach hold. "Not technically, chia-pet." He snorts when Ryohei glares at him, but the nickname suited Ryohei's fine, platinum-blond hair perfectly. "Newfoundland and Labrador are not really considered part of the Maritimes. But we're passing through them on our way to."

"Why, where are you headed, Ryohei?" Tsuna turns these knowing eyes on Ryohei.

And a grin bursts on the elder boy's face. "Wouldn't you know it, I'm heading to Newfoundland too."

None of these boys needed to know that Ryohei had actually intended to head as far west as he could go. So far west that he ended up in Australia. But he had really had fun talking to these boys, even if they did part ways before they reached Newfoundland the boxer didn't mind. Maybe it was fate telling him to change directions and go with it. His whole decision to leave Maine had been pretty spontaneous, no reason to be angry about changing his mind at this point.

* * *

Tsuna had only been gone for ten minutes to tell the campsite in Newfoundland that he and his crew would be packing up and leaving. While he had expected to come back and find the camp torn down (his friends were nothing if not efficient) and packed away, he hadn't really expected to see their new companion doing the packing.

Hayato was looking proud, and Takeshi was laughing. They'd taught Ryohei how to secure the tent and cover to his pack while Tsuna had been gone. If that was supposed to be the sign that Tsuna needed to know for sure that Ryohei wasn't going anywhere, well he had gotten the idea.

And though Tsuna tried to insist that Ryohei didn't have to carry the tent (he and Natsu had managed all these years after all) Ryohei called it EXTREMELY practical training. Tsuna's pack was even lighter again, and soon it became routine for Ryohei to tear down the tent and strap it to his own back. Tsuna even started to find amusement in Ryohei insisting on adding a few filled water jugs to his load.

Stamina training, apparently.

* * *

Sometimes they didn't travel. Sometimes all the boys needed to rest. Travelling may bring a sense of relief to all of them, but sometimes you just needed to lift your feet up.

It was just lucky that they'd gotten the instinct to nest now, rather than in the winter. It was much easier for strange young men to find manual labour jobs in the summer. Being paid under the table also made it easier for them to hop from place to place.

Their life wasn't an expensive one, but food, and campsite tent did rack up before you knew it. Which was why Tsuna settled every so often. Bussing tables here, working as a paper-boy there, it helped. Along their way to this little town the boys had picked through a thrift shop and various farmers markets. Tsuna hadn't known about Hayato's musical talent until he'd bought a beat-up looking guitar. The first night he'd filled their campsite with music was one Tsuna would never forget, especially since the musical notes were echoed by Hayato's soft voice; both singing and telling tales.

So, now with Hayato's musical talent, and both Takeshi's and Ryohei's strong bodies it was easy to pull in enough money to live off of for a while. They travelled light and thrifty. They didn't need hotel money, just enough to lay down for a while. It helped that Tsuna was good at witling, and had a knack for making strange ornaments out of whatever he had lying around. In towns like this where people came and went they made a pretty penny on gifts they spent nothing but a few hours on.

It was this need to lay down that brought the four boys to the bright little town in Wyoming. They hadn't passed this area for almost a year, and at twenty two (Takeshi, Tsuna, and Hayato) they could enjoy a few more of the festivities than before. Though none were drinkers, a lot of the parties and events were 'adult-only' and they had missed out last time.

"Hmmm, you boys have been here before?" Ryohei asked as he and Takeshi began unrolling the tent. Hayato and Tsuna had gone to get a busker permit, or see if their others would count while Takeshi and Ryohei set up camp. The park was nice enough, not very big, but it had a hot shower, a washer and a river for a swim; that is to say it wasn't great but it was better than most.

" _I_ haven't actually." Takeshi admitted. "Apparently Tsuna and Hayato passed through here once on their way to Toronto to see my old man."

Ryohei nodded, there was a lot of places that Hayato Tsuna had gone, but neither Takeshi nor Ryohei had. They'd ratify that with enough time together. And since they had nothing but time, it was perfect. He and Takeshi paid out the poles quickly and started clipping everything into place before securing the tent down and setting up Natsu's running line.

"Anything special about the place?"

"Hmm, just that it was safe. Apparently the police chief of the town keeps an obsessively fair and tight rein on the town. Very little happen here without his know."

Ryohei thought about that, and decide that it would be fine to completely set up camp then. If Tsuna said this place was unusually safe, well Ryohei would believe it. It wasn't like they kept anything extremely expensive at came anyway.

"Well let's head out then. We're only staying for so long. So we best make the most out of it, we can't let Hayato and Tsuna get the best of us." Ryohei punched the air and pulled Takeshi along by the shoulders. His laughter practically bounced off of the trees as they walked into town.

"It's not a competition, Ryo!" Takeshi was laughing too, belly laughs that hurt, almost.

"Everything is a competition between the EXTREMEST of friends, Take! You know that."

"If you say so…."

Kyouya is bored.

Nothing has been happening lately, and though summer brought tourists and music festivals, Kyouya's town was in a lull and he had nothing to do.

Which is why he's incredibly surprised to see some buskers playing music and selling crafts and herbs in his town. Well, not technically _his_ town, and they were actually in the campsite, but still.

"And do you have a permit to be doing that?" A deep, surly voice rumbled over Tsuna and he turned to find slate eyes boring holes into him.

"OH!" He turned to his pack and started to scramble through the pack beside his stall. He was also looking after Hayato's guitar case while the other man busked down the street. "Here you go, I'm sure it's all in order."

And it was, unfortunately.

Kyouya had kind of hoped for a little bit of a spar. This boy may not have seemed like much, but he had a beast of a dog, and a rather large pack on his back. He couldn't be _weak._ Besides, living in a camping town, Kyouya knew more than enough about camping to see a wildness in the boy before him.

He would not be put down without a fight.

"Fine. Cause trouble in my town, boy, and I'll bite you to death."

Tsuna grinned, feeling a little cheeky given the success they'd had that morning selling wares and getting small jobs. "Careful I don't bite back."

A growl built in Kyouya's throat, but he knew that he had other things to deal with. So he turned and left the stranger in the park. He hoped even more now though that one of his group put a toe wrong. Now Kyouya _wanted_ to test the limits with a man he could see grew his teeth in true wilderness.

Too bad, the boy had a tight reign. Kyouya knew that he wouldn't slip.

The day had been rather successful, Tsuna thought. Not only had Ryohei and Takeshi delivered some lunch to he and Natsu, boasting of some major tips from the customers they served, but Hayato had actually had to stop busking when his hat (where he was collecting money) got too full.

Even Tsuna had sold a lot of the trinkets he'd made. He had a few orders that he needed to fill before they left, but it meant that perhaps they wouldn't have to stay as long as they had predicted. Tsuna wasn't itching yet, but he knew himself and too long doing the same thing would bore him to tears.

The next few days went well too. While Hayato and Takeshi's work slowed down, they had things to do at the park, and they went shopping for supplied while Tsuna and Ryohei worked instead. It was routine now, and no one argued with it. It was a plan that Tsuna had devised to keep everyone happy and content. It surprised him that no one questioned it.

Of course, things could never go well forever, and towards their last week in the little town things went downhill. A couple of drunks decided they didn't like the way Hayato held himself. He walked wrong, he bent-over backwards for Tsuna too much. He especially knew way too much.

"Oi, punk. What you think you're doing over there?" Hayato smelt the alcohol before he heard them, and he could only growl under his breath. He hated being called a punk.

"None of your fucking business." He hissed as he started up the fire. He was using a new technique. While it was not too dry he liked to practice multiple ways to start a fire or cooks food. Hayato followed the rule: One is none, two is one. Just to be safe.

"Yeah it is. This is out campsite. If we wanna know the fuck you're doing you tell us."

Hayato stood, eye level with these middle-age drunks. He growled, letting his green eyes grow furious as he prowled towards them. "You wanna try that again you twat? I don't think you're name is on the gate, and even if it was, you'd do well to be polite to a paying customer, eh?"

They were almost chest to chest when Kyouya strolled near. He enjoyed doing rounds in the camp. Always some kind of trouble, and if not, Kyouya always found pride in helping young children learn to collect the right firewood, or start their first fire.

When the first shove was thrown, Kyouya swept in, tasting blood in the water and looking forward to asserting his dominance here. "What do you punks think you're doing? I'll crush you if you misbehave."

"Che, how about you handle a situation before it happens then, bastard?" Kyouya knew this type. Too big for his britches, thinking he ruled the roost. Kyouya had put _boys_ like this silver-haired punk down before he was ten. He'd have no trouble now. "What kind of town are you running that you let drunks talk such utter shite?"

"You want to try me punk." Kyouya purred, ready to fight. Wanting an excuse. "I'll put you down before you can try for disturbing the peace here."

"Hayato, what's happening?" Kyouya was incredibly surprised, almost openly shocked when Hayato's shoulders relaxed and he stepped back. It was as if the boy knew his alpha, knew when the pack leader was there and would handle things. That's not to say that Hayato was muzzled, he was still spitting fire, he just knew that he wasn't the best to deal with this.

"These idiots here decided it was a good idea to invade our space." But Kyouya would have to be dumb to not realise that this wasn't the first time. "And the resident Crow decided now was a good time to turn up." Kyouya took offense to that comment and sneered to show it; his family were regal as well as intelligent, nothing like common crows.

A hum sounded from Tsuna as he walked towards the men calmly. "I'd like to ask that you gentlemen to leave then. We're not really in the mood to entertain tonight. Tomorrow if you clean yourselves up I'd be happy to _see_ about having you over." And hi tone was sickeningly sweet, you could see the confusion flood the drunk men's faces.

"Why you little fucker." But realisation of the insult came fairly quickly. Kyouya watched with fury pooling in his gut as both men tried to lay a smack down on these still strangers. Kyouya knew the brown-haired boy's name, but they were still strangers.

It upset Kyouya a little that he didn't get to do anything. Tsuna had both men bent over, one arm pulled behind their backs, and he snarled close to their necks. A very dominating position, and the two middle-aged men knew they had ben bested. The embarrassed red across their faces told everyone watching that.

"I said that I'm not in the _mood_ to entertain." Tsuna kicked the men's asses and sent them flailing forward, only one of them catching himself on his hands before he fell. "SO if you wouldn't mind leaving I'd be most obliged." All along, even as the men scattered away with cusses, Tsuna kept this genial smile on his face, and eyes that glowed gold under long lashes.

"Wao. You do have some bite after all boy." Kyouya had to admit to being grudgingly impressed.

"I said you'd have to watch that I don't bite back, especially where defending my own is concerned. That isn't a problem is it, Kyouya?"

"Of course not, Tsunayoshi." Kyouya snarled, happy and intrigued like never before. Kyouya had done well to remember the name on the permit he'd seen a few weeks ago, some interesting things happened because he had.

Somehow or another, Tsuna showing proof that he had strength under his jacket was an invitation for Kyouya to show him more. Tsuna didn't exactly mind, this was why he travelled, but at the same time he hadn't wanted to learn to be a fighter. He liked culture, but he liked observing it and understanding it a bit more than invading it. Besides, Tsuna wasn't exactly sure fighting with tonfa was a 'culture'. But it certainly was an experience.

And of course, once Takeshi and Ryohei saw the 'fun' that Tsuna was having they had to join in, and suddenly Kyouya had them running ragged every few days. Tsuna's time in the town went by quickly and he felt stronger than ever. Mentally and physically.

"Do you like being at the top of the food chain? Isn't it boring?" Tsuna muttered as he watched Kyouya stretch out. Ryohei had just finished training with the man, and was snoring on the ground.

Kyouya snorted and rolled his eyes (though Tsuna supposed he wasn't supposed to see this emotional side of Kyouya) "Only a carnivore would understand, and you aren't one."

Feeling a little offended, Tsuna took a jab. An actual physical one, and almost landed it too. "You sure about that. I'm sure I come close, after all, only the strong could last on the road as long as we have."

"I'm the _only_ carnivore here, little omnivore." And Tsuna actually wrinkled his nose. There was nothing about him that was little, he could probably put Ryohei down (and that man was built like a tank) if he had to, and with some serious effort. "You might be close, you're a wildling and a pack leader, but I'm a real predator."

Still the image was amusing, and a snort came from the younger man. "Have you ever seen a real carnivore, Kyouya?" Tsuna taunted. "No? Would you like to? We see all sorts of different predators on our trips."

Later Tsuna might think himself insane for inviting such a volatile teen into their midst. After all, he'd already been drawn into spars with the man and ended up sore every time. However, the actual happiness and anticipation in Kyouya's eyes (at the time of the offer) was well worth it. Or seemed it.

Tsuna would curse himself for letting Kyouya loose on the world though during a run in with some less than polite drunks in a few states and a couple provinces over the next few years.

"I already had plans of keeping up your lessons, Tsunayoshi." Kyouya practically purred as he turned to leave. "After all, it's survival of the fittest, and I'd bite you to death if you got weak on me being surrounded by herbivores as you are."

The door slammed as Kyouya stormed through his house. It hadn't taken him long to get back after talking with Tsuna. He wasn't quiet and controlled as he tore through his room to find all the things he'd need for the next little while. However, where the sudden fervor in his son's gait wasn't too unusual, the grin on his face that was only _partially_ blood thirsty was a clue.

"Where are you going Kyouya?" His father wasn't a stern man, but he did expect excellence. He'd trained Kyouya with survival of the fittest from the movement that Kyouya's constitution was strong enough to withstand it. "I thought you would be patrolling?"

Kyouya just smirked, heading to the garage where his father stored the camping equipment. It was dusty, but since either Kyouya or his father checked it routinely, the young man was not concerned about the quality.

"I'm going to test the fangs I've grown in the real world."

* * *

Tsuna isn't sure how it happens, but Kyouya ends up with most of the flares, the spare flint and matches. He carries the waterproof bag full of all the essentials, and he ends up with the weapons that he was sure weren't actually legal in all the states and certainly weren't legal in Canada without a permit.

Kyouya doesn't take much in terms of weight, but his assurance that they won't be in danger so long as he's around (since he's got to see what makes Tsuna so sure he can keep these idiots out of trouble alone) is enough to make Tsuna's chest light.

Tsuna known how dangerous it was to travel alone, but he had always had Natsu so he was fine. Suddenly having people you genuinely wanted to stay by your side was a whole another story though. Suddenly Tsuna was hit by just how precious these people were, and having someone very willing to pound threats into the ground made Tsuna's travels that much freer.

* * *

Tsuna had always been mesmerised by the Mississippi. He felt such a rush when he passed it on his trips through he states. SO when the group all decided to head towards Mississippi itself, Tsuna hardly argued with them. In fact he took an initiative in the planning for the first time since meeting Hayato; usually Tsuna just trusted Hayato to get them to wherever they had decided.

And boy was it ever gorgeous.

Tsuna was mesmerised, and they spent a few weeks just wandering around the place until they settled for a little while. There was no point rushing in and out of the state (rushing in and out of anywhere) so they chose a quaint spot near some tourist destinations to rest up.

They were even lucky enough to be there during festival season. The streets of the town they were staying in were lined with stalls selling all sorts of wares and treats. Ryohei enjoyed these delicious crepes, and Hayato was swept away by some of the bookstores and eclectic antiques they passed. Kyouya even enjoyed trying the various food styles.

Much to his pleasure, and Kyouya's embarrassment, Tsuna had discovered that their disciplinary was a giant foodie. So their new mission was to try as many different foods as possible everywhere they went.

The group of four is passing through the stalls when a young girl grabs Tsuna's attention. "Excuse me sir, would you like your fortune told?"

He was polite looking and strong, but that wasn't what drew Chrome to choose this man for a fortune. There was a strength in the way he carried himself, he was without a home –she _knew_ this –but he seemed more rooted than all the people around them that Chrome knew had homes and keys to little cabins or mansions. The grounded-ness of him, she could see tethered the others to him, and _she_ wanted to see his fortune more than she wanted his money.

She knew though, when deep gold eyes turned on her she wouldn't be so lucky. "I'm sorry, miss." He smiled lopsided, genuinely sad, "I can't really say I want to know my future."

"He said no." Kyouya growled, he really hated disrespectful stall owners. He knew they needed to make a living, but he also knew that it caused them more trouble than good to cause a commotion.

"Kyouya, it's okay." Tsuna smiled. "You're running that stall at the end right, with the incense?" The eye-patch girl nodded, somewhat unsure. "Perfect, will you bring me over I want to consult you on something I need."

Chrome obliged, albeit with a little confusion. She also saw her twin, Mukuro, grow surprised when a group of mismatched teens strolled up to their stall. Especially when the one on point grew more pleased the closer they grew to the stall.

"Ah perfect!" Tsuna cheered. "You lot can go stroll around, I'll try not to be long."

Ryohei stuck around, taking Natsu off of Tsuna's hands, but the others did wander a bit.

"So I need your help."

Soft laughter sounded from the man, "Kufufu, of course sir! What can we, the Rokudo twins, get for the good sir? A voodoo doll perhaps, or an amulet of luck in _all_ your conquests?" Mukuro winked at the boy and was delighted when (though he didn't flail) Tsuna blushed scarlet and his eyes widened at the implication.

"Oh, No, nothing…no, not…."Tsuna coughed into his hand, ears still burning (he swears he can hear Ryohei choking back laughter too). "I'm actually looking for some herbal remedies. You two look like locals, so can you lend me your wisdom?"

Now that was surprising. It was very rare for people –even tourists who bought any and all bullshit locals threw at them –to take locals and their medicines seriously. Especially 'untested' natural remedies like those that Mukuro and Chrome we affiliated with.

Though, as Mukuro looked at the small back secured around Tsuna's waist, and attached to his thigh, perhaps this boy was not a tourist. He was a man of the land if Mukuro's eyes saw true. Tsuna was regarding the various plants in their booth with both recognition and intrigue. He saw this meeting as a learning opportunity.

Very rare indeed.

"Of course, sir. What exactly are you looking for?"

And so Tsuna started explaining, Mukuro listened closely and his mind ran through the various things he knew could work. "See while it might not seem it, most of my group and I have only been together for a few months, and the longest any of us has been together is two years."

"I understand, there is tension?" Mukuro wasn't sure what kind of tension, but he could feel it in the words, and see it in the lines of this young man's forehead.

Tsuna was nodding, "You could say that. We travel, a lot. All over the country and up in Canada too. We're constantly on the move. I think it's wearing on our relationships in ways that it hasn't and wouldn't in a different situation."

Mukuro was already nodding and pulling things from his temporary shelves. "There's a few things I can suggest for now, but it's hard to say how you're group will react." Mukuro explains, though Tsuna was already nodding. "This Lemon oil and extract can help promote concentration, if you put it on your packs and around where you sleep it might help clear your heads of anger or anxiety. Not to mention putting it in your water will give you all an immune boost; sometimes frustration like that is the fact that you are all probably not eating enough Vit. C."

"That's actually a good idea, we have been getting pretty rundown lately." Tsuna muttered, a hand on his chin as Mukuro and Chrome searched through their hut. "Anything else?"

"Kufufu, a few. But trying too many can be as detrimental as not giving one a shot. So try some rosemary. Dried in your food, or pillows can help to stimulate mental health and fend of fatigue and headaches. Personally though I suggest you all rub some concentrated rosemary on your muscles at the end of the day or first thing in the morning. It's what I do myself."

"You could also try burning this on the fire in the evenings, assuming you use a wood fire for cooking and not a propane or alcohol one." Chrome explained softly as she put a small bundle of treated lavender next to the other ointments they'd already laid out.

Through all this talking, and banter (because Tsuna _so_ _enjoyed_ these kinds of interactions) Tsuna grew more and more"I'll try those, thanks."

"Our pleasure!" Chrome smiled softly and packed his purchases in a paper bag.

Tsuna grinned wide as he took the herbs as his own. He handed the twins their money, and the smile didn't leave. "How long are you two here for?"

"Well the festival will last a few more days, but we have a shop just south of town called Madame Mukrow's." Chrome supplied softly. "It's open even after the festival and we have a wider selection there.

"Perfect." Tsuna purred. "I'll be back then if this works, or not, to talk."

"It was a pleasure doing business with you, I hope to see you in the future, sir." Mukuro smiled politely, a customer was a customer. Even such a charismatic one.

"Please, if I end up coming back you better not call me that. My name's Tsuna!" And with that, the spikey-haired man was spirited away in the crowd, leaving Chrome and Mukuro staring.

"Kufufufufu, well wasn't he interesting?" Mukuro leant his cheek in one hand, watching the direction that Tsuna had left. "Like a breath of fresh air in this dingy market."

"You think he'll come back, brother?" Chrome hoped so, he was friendly. He also hadn't looked at them like they were crazy, or like they were cursed themselves. They had learnt an ancient practice from their guardian, but that didn't mean that they were strange. It was nice to be spoken to seriously.

"If there's one thing I've learnt, my dearest sister, it's that souls like that are too truthful to deceive people. If he says that he will be back, then he will." Mukuro admitted, he enjoyed the man's company, and had liked educating the boy on things most around their town knew already. No trade secrets though. "Only time will tell whether we will see him again sooner or later."

As usual though, Tsuna kept his promise. After a week or so, Mukuro was extremely surprised to see Tsuna and a beast of a dog walking into his shop. Tsuna wasn't awkward or uncomfortable, there was an air of respect to his gait, but he was bursting with excitement.

"Ah! I was hoping to catch you!" Tsuna's voice was soft even though it was full with sunshine. "I wanted to thank you personally, all your suggestions have worked wonders. We'll all feeling so much better…ah…I hope you don't mind me brining Natsu inside? I can tie him outside if you'd prefer."

"Don't worry, unlike most places we understand the therapy that a dog can provide." Mukuro explained. "So long as he behaves."

"He always does." Tsuna grinned proudly.

"Kufufufu, I'm glad to hear about the remedies, Tsunayoshi. It's always good to hear that the old ways still hold their power."

Mukuro was a little surprised by the silence. He frowned when Tsuna's eyes were staring at him. Mukuro loathed being stared at. "You remembered my name."

"Kufufu, did you think I wouldn't? You're rather interesting, Tsunayoshi, hard to forget. Even my dearest sister remembers." Mukuro paused, and then grinned. "Speaking of my dearest twin."

Chrome walked in the room, holding a bundle of herbs and spices and smiling to herself. She almost dropped it when she looked up to see her brother and the odd customer from the other day speaking. "Oh, it's you Tsunayoshi. Welcome to our store."

"Thank you, miss." Tsuna smiled, it was warm here. These two mysterious twins really were an interesting sort. "I just came to say thank you and get a few more weeks' worth of the lavender. It worked wonders."

"I was just telling our dear customer how much we like to hear that." Mukuro brought Chrome close as he examined her bundle. She must have had a vision, because Mukuro was going to suggest offering something like this to Tsuna to try should he come back in.

A furious nod met Tsuna and he couldn't help but laugh at the girl's enthusiasm. "We really do. Brother doesn't admit just how proud he is when customer's come back for more of our mixes, but I'm not afraid to admit it." Chrome smiled and Mukuro blushed lightly. "In fact, I had a…feeling that you'd be coming back, so I made this bundle for you to travel with."

The smell was delightful, but Tsuna really couldn't pinpoint what was in it at all. He looked at it and still couldn't tell what in all made up the package. Glancing at his watch he grinned. He had given himself some time before everyone was meeting for lunch. "It smells delightful, I have some time right now, would you mind explaining what it does?"

Chrome's nod and Mukuro's approving look was more than enough for Tsuna's itch to settle. They had all decided to stay for a while longer until the summer storms passed.

Some hours later Tsuna glanced at his watch and frowned. He had been having so much fun, Tsuna had researched herbal remedies for years, and had bought so many books about plants and products of the man, but it was nothing compared to Mukuro and Chrome's pure experience. Still, he didn't like making his own wait.

"I hate to run, like I really hate to run but I need to get back to the others." Tsuna frowned as he stood, Natsu walked from Chrome's side to join him automatically, tail threatening to break the jars around the room. "But I'll be back. I'm really enjoying myself….if you don't mind of course."

And for once, Mukuro didn't. Usually these learning types were annoying and asked the wrong questions or demanded to know why when it was just something you had to accept. Thus far, Tsuna hadn't been like that though. "Well then, if we'll be seeing you a few times I guess we should introduce ourselves properly. I am Mukuro, and this is my twin sister Chrome."

"It's a pleasure to meet you properly. I'm Tsunayoshi, and this is Natsu."

Like promised, over the course of the next few weeks Tsuna did come back to the store. He always had Natsu by his side (to the point that Chrome starts experiment with all natural calming treats for the dog) but he slowly started bringing his friends with him.

Some of them got along with Mukuro and Chrome better than others. Kyouya and Mukuro had battles of words, and Tsuna was sure that they would be sparring before long. Takeshi and Chrome got along pretty well, Takeshi had never met anyone with such a mystical outlook on the world, and Chrome wasn't afraid of ridicule.

They had actually all gathered at the camp ground on the last night that Tsuna and the others would be there for dinner when Mukuro and Chrome approached Tsuna with solemn expressions.

"We were actually wondering if we could join you for a while." Chrome asked quietly. It was a painful thing to see them go, and Mukuro as well as Chrome wanted to spend more time with this odd bunch.

"Kufufufu, you are travelling all over the country, not to mention going to Canada too. Our field thrives on seeing new places, and learning other people's treatments. Tagging along is guaranteed to be _interesting_."

Mukuro may not have been surprised by the sudden laughter springing from Tsuna, but Chrome certainly was. "How refreshing." He chortled. "You know, you're the first one since Hayato to actually _ask_ to join me. The others just kind of stuck around."

"Oi! You asked _me_ Tsuna, and practically tempted Kyouya!"

"Semantics, Takeshi." Tsuna waved the boy off, and Takeshi could only pout and pick up the fishing rod. Since he had a permit he might as well use it. Maybe they could have something interesting for supper. "I would love for you to join us, Chrome. I could use your expertise on dreams and plants anyway."

Heat like no other they had felt before flooded the twins. Neither liked travelling much. Mukuro didn't like walking, and Chrome fatigued pretty quickly. Not to mention the fact that they'd never really been apart from their grandmother. With his true and whole-hearted acceptance

"We'll be back before dinner then, Tsunayoshi." Mukuro always sounded so dirty when he said Tsuna's name, but that was just one of the man's quirks. Tsuna had better get used to it.

As they left, Tsuna's soft words followed them, and they _knew_ then that it wouldn't have mattered if Tsuna had asked them instead of the other way around. They would have gone. "Take your time, saying goodbye to good family takes time."

Their little home on the bayou was always so warm and smelt so sweet. Mukuro knew they needed to leave, as did Chrome, but there was still a tension in their shoulders when they came to say goodbye. Their Memere didn't say a word as they packed up their old purple packs, nor did she mention the oddness in the medicines they packed. Instead she smiled and stroked her necklace with this knowing, and pleased look. Like a cat with the canary, as if Mukuro and Chrome had taken too long making this choice.

"We'll see you around, Memere." Chrome whispered, smiling softly. She was sad to be leaving their memere, after all after Mukuro and her parents were killed she was all they had.

But she always did tell them that they'd be swept away by a directionless wind, and that they would be _swept_ away. Chrome was just so glad that Tsuna was a kind wind, not abusive, or cruel. He was fresh air and acceptance.

He hadn't even blinked when he had learnt about their particular talents. He'd simply wanted to know more, he devoured their culture, eating it up and trying to understand. All with a gentle smile on his face. Even Ryohei and Hayato, the most skeptical of the lot hadn't called them weird of cursed. They'd just scoffed in confusion and skepticism, but wanted to learn none-the-less.

"Oh baby child," The woman chuckled as she kissed Chrome's cheek, and Mukuro's when the man stooped down. "I will see you, in our dreams and visions."

"Kufufufu, Memere is right dearest Nagi. This isn't goodbye forever, who knows where dear Tsunayoshi's winds will take us after all."

* * *

It takes Tsuna an incredibly long time to realise that he isn't the one carrying the big first-aid kit anymore, or that he isn't the only one picking and storing the edible and medicinal plants on their journey.

In fact it takes him coming down with a nasty fever and cold to figure out that Mukuro and Chrome seamlessly took up the position of health and first aid for the group. They

When Tsuna was healthy enough to move again, he didn't try to ask for the stuff back, he trusted the southern twins with his family's health, and knew they took pride in their natural remedies. He felt a thrill knowing that with them taking care of all things medicinal he'd learn so much more about the land's he walked than if he tried to do it himself from one of the many books in his pack.

* * *

"What are you doing?"

Tsuna very nearly screeched when the voice suddenly appeared beside him. He looked beside him to see a kid –probably thirteen if that –was staring at him. Tsuna had been sitting in Topanga State Park waiting for the others to come back when the kid had startled him. While seeing children running around in California wasn't unusual, seeing the kid here was. Though Tsuna realised pretty easily what he was doing.

The kid –whose hair was just so big –was staring at the little wooden figure that Tsuna was currently carving away at. It was going to be a little cow. He hoped.

"I'm carving." Tsuna answered, a little concerned about where this kid came from. Not many families camped out here, it was pretty intense.

After leaving Mississippi, Tsuna and his group had travelled slowly through the Midwest before skipping up to Canada for a short time. It was starting to get cold again though, and they all made the decision to spend some time in the west, and California had –somehow –been the natural decision.

Which is where they were now, just trying to figure out whether or not they wanted to head to a different camp site or not.

"Oh. Why you doing that?" The boy looked up at Tsuna now, curious and kind of lonely. Like he was trying to make some intense conservation. He had the most intense green eyes and Tsuna's gut started to churn as he recognised the messy air and scruffy clothes the boy was wearing.

Tsuna hummed, "I like it. Sometimes I don't keep what I make, I leave it behind for someone else, or sell it. But it's fun."

"Oh." And the boy remained silent.

He sat there while Tsuna worked, and though it usually would have unnerved the brown-haired manto have some stranger staring, this one seemed to just want to be near someone else for once. Which is why it was harder to keave the kid behind when he saw his group return.

"Here, kiddo." Tsuna smiled, handing the child the little carved cow. "You can have it. Look after it okay."

And the kid nodded, looking like Tsuna had just given him exactly what he wanted for his birthday, but hadn't ever told anyone.

Things, as usual when tye arrived at a new place, got busy and Tsuna tried to cast the boy out of his mind. Except, the boy kept turning up. Tsuna caught him in his peripheral as they hiked around the park. He looked scared and worried, like he wanted to join them but couldn't.

Tsuna wanted to call him to their side, to just bring him in and try to figure out where the boy's parents were. But he also knew that he couldn't save everyone. Tsuna had turned his back on so many homeless youth, he shouldn't feel so broken for not helping this one. He wasn't rich enough o save everyone.

It was decided that they would move on. They wanted to stay in California for a little longer, but Tsuna wanted to go see Vancouver, so everyone thought it a good idea to at least start slowly heading north so that they were ready when the snow passed.

Tsuna hadn't seen the kid for a while, and thought maybe he had been with his family. But he had a bag feeling.

"Run it out, Natsu." While most dogs would go nuts when they heard those words, Tsuna had trained Natsu to 'hunt' rather than sprint. Something was making Tsuna's gut churn, and he trusted Natsu to find it and bring it to him.

But before he did, they needed to start walking. "Maa, it's been a long few weeks, eh?"

"Che, only for idiots like you and Ryohei." Hayato chuckled as he clipped his belts around his hips and across his chest.

"That's EXTREMELY rude! I'm not worn out at all!"

Tsuna let the feeling in his gut calm, he knew that Natsu would figure out what was wrong. Besides, he had a group to shepherd. Sometimes it amazed Tsuna that they managed to get anything done.

A few hours later, Natsu took off into the woods howling in glee. There was a screech before Natsu came bounding back out, a small bag in his mouth with a child attached. Said child was flailing and screeching profanities at Natsu. Tsuna was horrified, when Natsu dropped his quarry at Tsuna's feet, to realise that the kid attached to the bag was the same one who wandered around their last campsite.

"Kid, did you follow us?" Tsuna asked in panic, and his group grew wary. Of course the group knew who this kid was, Tsuna didn't keep strange occurrences from his family.

"Obviously not, that'd be creepy." He snorted, crossing his arms over his chest and awkwardly adjusting his bag.

"What do you want with us, boyo?" Mukuro growled as he and Kyouya circled the boy. He grew tense, shoulders up and eyes flickering around in panic.

"Nothing." The boy bit out. "I wasn't following you, we just happen to be going in the same direction."

"Don't be stupid, there's no way a kid like you is alone."

The child growled, "Lambo isn't stupid!" His voice broke. "And kids can be alone, it's called abandonment you prick."

And a cold thrum rushed through them all as they heard this.

"Lambo…"Tsuna tried, and when the boy's eyes found his he knew the name was right at least. Tsuna stepped forward and brought Lambo close, he could see the tension in the boy. He wanted to be closer. "Where is your family?"

The kid snorted defensively. "Don't have one."

"Of course you do," Kyouya hissed. "So where are they?"

"I. Don't. Know. Are you deaf? Lambo's always been alone." The child sounded more feral than Kyouya when he met with a rule-breaker. "I had a keeper, but they quickly decided to stop caring too and I left." Lambo sounded cool about it, as if this was perfectly normal, but the hand around Tsuna's wooden cow tightened to white. "I've been alone for years."

Silence settled over the group, and Tsuna felt the blood pounding in his ears. How could people do that to a child? How could no one have come to try to find him yet? Fury boiled behind his eyes and everyone in the group knew not to speak up until Tsuna had calmed himself down. They'd seen the fury Tsuna held, but usually it was against those who tried to ruffle the feathers of Tsuna's precious people.

"So why are you here then, Lambo? Don't tell me it's a coincidence." Tsuna crouched slightly, and for once Lambo didn't feel like it was condescending. Lambo wanted to tell Tsuna the truth. All the caseworkers used to do the same thing, but then they talked down to him and told him he was a good kid.

Lambo hadn't been a kid since his parents were murdered and the system forgot that he was supposed to be protected.

"I want to join you." Lambo sniffed, he hiked his back up and tried to straighten his shoulders and make himself seem bigger. However, at thirteen he wasn't even taller than Chrome yet. "Just for a while."

"Kufufufu, we don't take on strays, little boy." Mukuro purred in threat. Camp was already so cramped, and Mukuro know exactly who the boy would center himself around. He loathed to think of having to share Tsunayoshi with not only a literal mutt, but a human one too now.

"Oi, you were a stray too, Mukuro." Ryohei cut in under his breathe, but Mukuro only humoured him with a side-glare.

"You have to let me come!" Lambo screeched, which of course set Kyouya off.

"Don't be ridiculous, you are a _child_. We aren't on a vacation." He scoffed, but there was anger.

Which of course set Natsu off, because the big dog –now almost four Tsuna couldn't believe it –loved children and loathed yelling and angry tones in his pack. "Waouf."

"Maa maa," Takeshi started, stepping between everyone and soothing poor Natsu. "Let's leave Tsuna to deal with this. I know where the camp is, take Natsu and we'll meet you there, 'kay Tsuna?"

There was a barely perceivable nod from Tsuna and Takeshi –with Ryohei and Hayato's help –led the others down the path towards their next camp site (not a camping site, but an empty space in the middle of the woods worked just as well).

When everyone was out of earshot, Tsuna started talking again. "You know we're strangers right?" Tsuna asked as tears started welling in Lambo's eyes. "We could be dangerous, or hurt you."

But Lambo was shaking his head furiously. "You wouldn't. You're a family. You have a dog. You gave me a present when you didn't know me. I want to take the risk."

Chewing his words, Tsuna tried to figure out what to tell this boy. He didn't want to drag a teenager around the country with them. It would not only limit their movement, but it could be dangerous. Especially if Lambo wasn't homeless, or was actually being looked for. Then again, Tsuna would never forgive himself if they left the boy in the middle of nowhere and he became the John Doe in the local newspaper.

"Someone might be looking for you Lambo, someone has to care about where you are." Tsuna tried, desperately to convince Lambo to go home, to try and find social services or something of the like. But Lambo started screeching.

"No one cares! No one cares but you lot! I don't want you to go, I won't let you." Lambo's chest heaved as he spoke, shaking and crying. Tsuna suddenly saw exactly how lost Lambo really was. "They haven't cared about me for years. They didn't care when I was there, they didn't care when they hit me. They DON'T Care! I've disappeared for months with no one to check on me. I just want to go home, Tsuna-nii." (And the fact that Lambo had picked up the intimate name from Chrome should have been enough for Tsuna to know exactly how much of himself Lambo had invested in them)

Tsuna pulled Lambo into a hug, wrapping him in all the brotherly and paternal love he could think of. He couldn't leave this child now, not after all this. It wasn't fair.

Yes, Tsuna would insist that they buy him school material, and that when he was old enough they settle somewhere long enough for the child to take his high school exams online so that the day he decided he wanted to settle Lambo would still have a future. They'd find a way to keep this boy safe and loved and warm. Tsuna was determined now.

He wouldn't force Lambo away, when the lost boy was so determined to follow.

"Come on, Lambo. If you want to go home then we will. I'm sure they've set up camp and started dinner anyway."

* * *

Lambo couldn't carry much, but he insisted that he carry all his own things. He was only thirteen, he has been in poor health before he tagged along with Tsuna's group, so he wasn't the strongest. But he was a sponge for knowledge, especially since he had been lost to the system.

And for the boys who had learnt and grown so much, Lambo was a perfect way to come full circle. He was willing to learn from anyone, even Mukuro when the man wasn't trying to convince Lambo that he could curse all his descendants with ridiculous hair.

So on their journeys they taught him stories they'd heard from elders and youngsters alike. Kyouya taught him self defense, as did Ryohei; Chrome and Hayato taught him all the academic material he could ever want, and everything he asked to learn if something caught his attention; Mukuro taught him to protect his words and his intentions; Tsuna taught him love.

They all taught him how to read the winds, and how to give himself up to the wild if that is what he wanted. Lambo didn't have to force himself to pitch a tent to stay warm, he grew up with the rope burns of hanging their food back incorrectly and the pride in his chest when he automatically set up the rain sheet without prompt or concern.

Tsuna's pack may have gotten no lighter –it got heavier actually with some of Lambo's essentials suddenly finding a place there for now –but his heart certainly did. He felt whole now, where he once didn't think he was empty or lost.

* * *

Somewhere along the way (but not at the end, where was the end of this life?) Tsuna finds a little market in a town he had never even seen on a map and trades his beloved three man tent for a six man one. He gets a good price for it, and he doesn't feel the kind of longing he thought he would.

His little tent had protected him from storm and heat, it was the only thing Tsuna had left of his little town. It was the only thing that hadn't broken or needed replacing in all the four years he'd been travelling and he'd thought that he'd feel some kind of longing to keep the old thing.

Still, Tsuna had left Namimori to start again. He'd left because it wasn't home. The tent had been the only thing left to tie him to that time and to the loneliness he felt in the secluded, stifling village on the outskirts of a city.

But, it had been a long time since Tsuna had felt lonely. He had long since outgrown his tent, and it had always been too big for just him and Natsu anyway. A three person tent really wasn't meant for one and a dog.

Now though, things were different. Tsuna and Natsu weren't alone anymore, and while Tsuna could never see them all living in separate rooms (nor did they need to be lugging around such a luxury) they also couldn't keep piling up to go to sleep either. A simple, six person tent felt right for Tsuna's rag-tag family of eight.

* * *

"Hey, Tsuna-nii?"

"Yeah Lambo?" Tsuna asked as he pulled a brush through Natsu's fur. He could see the others with dogs doing the same. Tsuna wasn't even sure when the dogs –and even Hayato's strange leash-trained cat –had turned up. Just that they had, and they'd stayed.

"Where are we going next?"

Tsuna thought for a while on that, humming and wondering how his savings were doing. It wouldn't be a quick trip, he'd have to plan carefully. They'd need visas, and travel permits. They'd all need to save money, and probably have to wait until Lambo was of age.

But it could be fun, and Tsuna was itching.

"How about we make our way through Europe?"

* * *

 **And there you have it. My take on a purely civilian, and wanderlustful Tsuna. It may be unrealistic, but it's something I've been thinking about a lot lately. So I hope you enjoyed. This was rather therapeutic for me.**

 **Please also suspend your disbelief. Yes the kids are all in North America, but since I've never been to Japan, nor have I been any father East than Cyprus, I thought it was best to write what I know. I've spend three summers of my life driving cross-country through the states, and have plans to do the same for Canada. So suspend your disbelief.**

 **And travelling is not as happy as I made it seem. It's expensive, and dangerous alone (potentially) so I used a bit of writer's liberty on how the lovelies made their money….it's probably not true so please give me some leeway?**

 **Please Review!**

 **~~Bleach-ed-Na-tsu :3**


End file.
